Are You A Man or A Mouse?
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Akemi Tsubasa has a crush on her best friend Len Kagamine but she is afraid to tell him. He has the same thing happening to him. When his twin sister, Rin Kagamine, gives him some advice that is different from what the others say will he grow some balls and confess or will he be a mouse and hide in a hole in the wall? Well you have to read to find out. Better summary inside.


**My Vocaloid Story!**

Hello there! My name is Koinu on here mostly because I don't give out my real name. Lol. Anyway, I'm addicted to the Vocaloids since I listened to Len and Rin Kagamine sing Electric Angel which was around three in the morning on the ninith of july. Lol. Sorry if I'm being really specific I just am just to explain why I'm al of a sudden writing about a band I thought was stupid but like everyone says, don't knock it till you try it. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, when I fell in love with Len Kagamine I was hooked. So, I decided to write a FanFiction with my own character. This will be the only FanFiction that I put my own character into one of my Vocaloid FanFiction mostly because I'm going to write more. Any who, shall I explain?

Well, my character is part of the Vocaloids and she has a crush on Len Kagamine, her bestest best friend of the group. She is afraid that if she tells him that he won't feel the same way for that she does for him and ruin their friendship. Little does she know that Len is in the same situation as her and has to get help from the others from the group. When his twin sister, Rin Kagamine, gives him advice that is different from what the others say, what will he do? Will he grow some balls and confess or will he be a mouse and hide in a hole in the wall? Well, you have to read to find out!

Now, let's get this party on the road!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Akemi's POV**

My name is Akemi Tsubasa and I'm sixteen years old! I love to sing with my friends the Vocaloids and I love to hang with them. I also love grapes so much! I eat them all the time that my friends say I might turn purple. I know they are joking because someone can't turn purple just by eating too many grapes every single day.

My favorite color is pink, which is the color of my favorite hat that I always wear. My hair is really long that I put it in pigtails and braid them. Oh, my hair is red with pink at the bottom of it. When it's braided it's so pretty.

My eyes are kinda odd and by odd I mean no one in the world has what I have. I don't just have both eyes one color like everyone else does, I have one color in one eye and another in the other. In other words, my right eye is blue like the ocean while my left is eye green like an emerald (A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like the idea but I get bored of just the ordinary stuff so I thought that it would be a good idea to mix it up. Sorry if it isn't to your liking). I was sorta born with it and the doctor said that I could have surgery to get my natural eye color in both eyes. My friends say that I shouldn't because then I would get rid of the one thing that makes me different from everybody else. So, I decided that I would keep my eyes the way they are.

My outfit is always sweet and simple; if sweet and simple is a white sailor like shirt that ends above my belly button with a pink neck tie, detached sleeves on my arms that starts from my elbows then fans out like a bell bottom with pink lining on the hem on it at the elbow and the other end, black short shorts with a pink belt and a chain hanging from the right side (sometimes I wear a skirt but that's only on the days that the guys think I should look like a girly girl instead of a tomboy), black leg warmers that have pink lining on the hem on it at the knee and the other end, and my white sneakers that have a pink circle on the sides on the heels.

I am very smart in school and because I'm passing all my classes I sometimes skip. You're probably saying something like _'What would your parents say?' _Well, truth is my parents don't really care. They are always busy with work that they forget that I even am in the room. Once when I was sick, they didn't even pay any attention to me. I just went to school that day and almost ended up falling down the stairs because I felt so dizzy that I didn't know which step was real. It was a good thing I was with my friends at the time. They helped me to the nurses office and stayed with me the whole time. When it was time to go home, they actually invited me to stay with them at the Vocaloid Mansion (A/N: I don't remember what it's called so I'm calling it that so please don't judge me.) since I wasn't getting the right attention I needed from my parents. So, I moved in with them and my parents didn't notice. That was about a year ago and my parents still haven't noticed and even if they did they wouldn't really care.

Sorry. I'm talking about myself again. It's a habit of mine and I can't seem to get over it. Hehe. Anyway, My friends are Miku Hatsune, Kaito, Meiko (Even though she is a real bitch to me sometimes), Neru Akato(or is it Akaito?), Teto, Gumi, Dell(A/N: I forgot, is he a Vocaloid?), Mikuo Hatsuno (Miku's brother and her crush), Luka (She is really nice once you get to know her), and I can't forget Rin Kagamine. She is the cheeriest one of the Vocaloids. Hmm, let's see. Am I missing anyone? Oh! That's right! I'm missing the one that means the world to me, Len Kagamine. He is my bestest best friend in the whole wide world! And I might, kinda, sorta, have a teenie tiny, itsy bitsy, little crush on him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay! I have huge crush on him! I have since we were little! And I'm starting to think that I am falling in love with him now! He was always there for me then and he still is on this very day. I just can't tell him because I'm afraid that he will reject me and that will ruin our friendship. If that happens I don't know what I would do! But Rin and Miku keep trying to hook us up and Len, being as dense as he is, doesn't seem to realize what they are trying to do. But it's better if he doesn't realize their intentions.

Anyway, since I introduced all my friends and myself, I think I should start the story in my room. It was bright pink and there were pictures everywhere of me and the Vocaloids. There were more pictures of Rin, Len, and I, on one of the walls, from when we were little. I remember when we first met. We were around five and my parents had thrown a big party for no reason. That was something they did before they started working so hard and forgetting about me. Anyway, it was a memory that I will forever keep in my heart and of course brain.

_**~Flash back eleven years~**_

_**~Normal POV~**_

_Akemi was sitting on the couch of her living, watching everyone chat about something that she didn't understand or that she thought was boring. So instead of joining in on any conversations, she just sat there playing with the hem of her party dress that her mother had bought that day just for this. It was bright pink with red laces, it was a V-neck but since she didn't have anything to show at the age of five she really didn't pay attention to it, and it was just above her knees so it wasn't that short. Her hair, which wasn't all that long yet considering she was five, was in low pigtails and she had her favorite pink hat on. She had begged her mother to let her wear it so she would be wearing something that was more her and her mother agreed after she whined enough. She had knee high socks on and her favorite pair of black flats. If you looked at her closely, you would think she was just a doll instead of a living human being. _

_Akemi sighed and looked around at all the guests. All of them were either teens, young adults, or adults. There were no kids around that were her age that she could play with. She felt lonely and if she could she would have gone to find her parents but she was too afraid of getting lost in the crowd so she just stayed on the three person couch, playing with her dress, and looking at the ground hoping for her parents to find her. _

_A five year-old boy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes was looking around the living room for his twin sister. Being twins, they look the same but one thing changes those looks; he's a boy and she's a girl! Other than that, the only other way to determine which twin is who is by the way they act. He acts calm, kind hearted, and mature (Most of the time) while she acts hyper, kind hearted as well, and immature. But their parents say that that will change once they get older._

_As the boy was looking around for his sister, he noticed Akemi sitting on the couch alone. He decided to go over to her and talk to her. When he got over to the couch, he realized that she hadn't noticed him yet. He cleared his throat a little but that didn't seem to work at all. He sighed and tapped her shoulder. She jumped a little and raised her head to look at him. He smiled softly and said, "Hello." _

_She didn't answer at first but it must have been five minutes before she opened her mouth and spoke. "H-Hi," she choked out. It was actually her first time talking to someone that wasn't her family. She didn't have any real friends and she got bullied by all the big kids. She was actually surprised that he wasn't making fun of her eyes or the fact that she looks like a complete weirdo with one ocean blue eye and one emerald green eye._

_The boy sat down beside her and looked at her. "Why are you sitting alone?" he asked, his smile never leaving his face. _

_She tilted her head to the side and stared at him for a minute. "Because there is no one around that isn't all smarty about everything and I can't find my parents in this crowd. I think they are talking to their friends like they always do," she said, looking back at the floor. _

_He frowned and sighed. "Well, at least you aren't trying to find your twin who ran off to who-knows-where," he mumbled, looking down as well._

_Akemi blinked and glanced at the boy. "Why aren't you making fun of me?" she asked bluntly, looking at all the guests talking and dancing._

_He blinked and looked at her. "Why would I make fun of you?" he asked, a little confused. _

_She sighed and turned her head to look at him. "Because my eyes are not the same color," she said, her grip tightening on the hem of her dress. "Everyone makes fun of my eyes and says that they are weird."_

_The boy shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but someone had jumped on him before he could say anything. "I found you, Lenny!" the person cheered, giggling a little._

_He looked at the person and noticed that it was the very person he was looking for. "Rin, don't run off like that again. I was worried about you," he scolded her, but pet her head anyway and smiling at his twin._

_She had short blond hair with a white ribbon in it and sapphire like eyes. She had a big smile on her face and she was giggling more. "I'm sorry, Len. I just wanted to have fun and you weren't playing with me. So, I decided to go find someone to play with and I got lost in the crowd," she explained, smiling at him. She was kinda sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck. She turned her head towards Akemi and tilted her head._

_Akemi had looked back at the floor again when the girl had started talking. _

_Rin moved off of Len's lap and sat down in between the two. "Hiya. Are you okay?" she asked , cheerfully. _

_Akemi glanced at her from the corner of her eye and nodded. "I-I'm fine," she mumbled, not looking up._

_Rin puffed out her cheeks and shook her head. "No you're not. You look upset. I noticed it when I saw you earlier. Plus you're not even looking at me," she whined, hugging Akemi's arm. "Why are you sad?"_

_Len face palmed and looked at his twin. "Rin, don't hang all over people you don't know. It's impolite and you shouldn't do it," he said, watching the two girls carefully._

_Rin shook her head and clang to the redheaded girls arm. "Not until she looks at me and tells me why she's sad," she protested, looking up at Akemi with big pleading eyes. "Please tell me. _

_Akemi didn't know why but she turned her head slightly and looked at the girl, seeing the girl's eyes widening. "I'm not sad just lonely," she answered the girl._

_Rin stared into her eyes with wide eyes. "Your eyes…..one is different from the other," she muttered, not looking away. A smile started to pull at her lips and she hugged her arm tighter. "They're so pretty!"_

_Akemi's eyes widened and she looked at the blond girl. "R-Really?" she asked, shocked._

_Len chuckled causing her to look at him. "Really. They might be different but that's not a bad thing. You shouldn't be ashamed of it," he told her, smiling at her._

_Akemi felt her lips twitch and the corners pull up into a smile. "Thanks!" she cheered, looking at the twins. "What are your names?"_

_RIn giggled and loosened her grip on her arm but didn't let go. "My name is Rin Kagamine and this is my twin brother Len Kagamine," she said, nodding towards her brother who looked at her and smiled. Rin looked up at her and smiled. "Our parents started talking to someone and said that we could look around as long as we were careful. It's really boring here without someone to play with and I wanted to have fun but mister kill joy here didn't want to play with me so I went looking for someone to play with." A pout was seen on her lips as she talked. "But there doesn't seem to be anybody that is my age."_

_Akemi nodded and smiled. "A lot of the adults didn't want to have to deal with watching their kids while they chat with everyone," she stated, looking at the pouting girl._

_Len smiled more and nodded. "By the way, what is your name?" he asked, looking at her._

_"My name is Akemi Tsubasa and this party was arranged by my parents for some reason," she said, sticking her tongue out and closing one eye. "They said the reason for it is a surprise and that I had to wait till they announce it later."_

_Rin giggled and laid her head on Akemi's shoulder. "I love surprises," she said, giggling more._

_"So do I but I don't like waiting for them," Akemi whined, pouting playfully._

_Len chuckled and patted her head. "Patience isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" he asked, taking back his hand and smiling._

_Akemi blinked and fixed her hat. "Nope. I don't like waiting," she said, leaning against the back of the couch._

_Rin leaned back with her since she was still hugging the girls arm. "Don't worry! You can play with us if you want!" she cheered, smiling brightly._

_Len nodded and looked around. Some dance music started and everyone moved out of the way of the couch. In the center of the crowd were four people. _

_Two of the four looked towards the kids and smiled. One of them was a woman with long pink hair and the other was a man with short red hair. The woman was holding a microphone in her hands. "Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming," her voice echoed throughout the room._

_The voice caught Akemi's attention causing her to look away from the giggling girl that was still hugging her arm. "Mama? Papa?" she mumbled, tilting her head to the side. _

_"Tonight we thought we needed to cheer up our special little Angel. So, we invited all of you and our old friends to cheer you up. Rinto and Lenka Kagamine brought their kids with them tonight," Aina Tsubasa said into the microphone. "So, I think it's time for the surprise I promised my daughter. Akemi, Len, and RIn, could you please come this way?"_

_Len stood up and looked at the girls. "Come on," he said, holding out both of his hands for the both of them to take._

_Rin smiled and took his hand. "Come on, Akemi," she said, getting off the couch and pulling the nervious girl with her. Rin let go of her arm and ran to her parents._

_Len took Akemi's hand and they started walking towards their parents._

_Akemi squeezed his hand and walked beside him. She really didn't like it when people watched her and right now a lot of people were starring at her._

_When they got to the center, she let go of Len's hand and hid behind her parents. Katsumi Tsubasa picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder._

_Len smiled and walked over to his parents. His mother picked him up while his father picked up his twin. They smiled at each other and looked over at Akemi whose father was slightly rocking her and whispering to her._

_Aina put a hand on her daughters head and smiled. "Your surprise is that you get to sing tonight," she said into the microphone._

_Akemi's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at her mother. "I do?" she asked, smiling a little._

_Aina smiled and nodded. "Yes you do. And its you're favorite song," she said._

_Katsumi put his daughter down and put a headset on her. "You'll do great, Pumpkin," he whispered in her ear and kissing her forehead._

_She nodded and looked down. The music started to play and she took a deep breath. (A/N: This is Before the Moment from Mermaid Melody. I think it's a good song so I thought my character could sing it. I'll put the English Translation also.)_

_Akemi closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and started to sing:_

**_Ai yori fukai omoi_**

**_Nanatsu no umi de umareta_**

**_"Saigo no neggai" ga donna ni_**

**_Ookikute mo watashi wa makenai_**

**_With deeper feeling than love_**

**_I was born in the seven seas._**

**_No matter how big the "Last wish" is_**

**_I won't lose._**

_She started to sway her hips slowly as she kept her eyes closed._

**_Ubugoe o ageteru_**

**_Chiisa na hoshi ni kidzuite_**

**_Ichiban Kurai jikoku wa_**

**_Yoake mae…Shitteru des hou?_**

**_I cry a baby's first cry_**

**_And I notice a small star_**

**_The moment that's darkest_**

**_Is before dawn… You know that, right?_**

_She held her hands together in front of her. A smile was forming on her lips._

**_Nanatsu no umi e te_**

**_Hoshikuzu okureba _**

**_Haruka naru tabiji o_**

**_Terashidasu michishirube ni kawaru_**

**_If we send_**

**_Stardust to the _**

**_Journey that goes far off _**

**_It will change into a shining guide._**

_She twirled around a little and felt relaxed for the first time that night._

**_Ai yori tsuyoi omoi_**

**_Watashi e ugokashite iru_**

**_Kono sora to umi no aosa sa_**

**_Hitotsu ni naru… Hoshi no NOBERU_**

**_Watashi wa watashi no mama no_**

**_Tsuyasa o shinjite itai_**

**_Daijoubu. Machigattenai._**

**_Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmomo_**

**_Bless! Starry.. Tonight!_**

**_A feeling stronger than love_**

**_Is making me more._**

**_The blue of this sky and sea_**

**_Become one… It's a novel of the stars._**

**_I want to believe in the strength_**

**_Of me staying as me. _**

**_It's all right. You're not mistaken._**

**_The feeling aimed towards you are real._**

**_Bless this starry night._**

_She slowly opened her eyes and if she wasn't singing she would have gasped._

**_Ichiban suki dokara_**

**_Ichiban no yuuki ni narou_**

**_Tabidatsu asa no seijaku_**

**_Jiban to no ano yakusoku_**

**_Because I love you the most._**

**_You will become my greatest courage. _**

**_The stillness of the remaining of the setting out on a journey_**

**_Is the promise you made with yourself._**

_Everybody was watching her with a smile on their face and swaying a little._

**_Obute iru deshou_**

**_Kiuku no umi ni wa_**

**_Ima mo mada futari no_**

**_Nukumari mo… egao mo nemutteru_**

**_You remember, don't you?_**

**_In the ocean of memories_**

**_Even now, our_**

**_Warmth… And smiles are sleeping._**

_Akemi twirled again and smiled more. She was having so much fun singing._

**_Yume no tameni tatakau_**

**_Subete no inochi wa hikaru_**

**_Kono sora to umi ga kanaderu_**

**_Aoi neiro… Hoshi no ARIA_**

**_Watashi ga watashi de ireba_**

**_Nannimo koware wa shinai._**

**_Seiza no mienoi yoru demo_**

**_Chikadzuiteru. Sono toki ga kiteru._**

**_Just Moment in Love._**

**_I fight for the sake of my dream._**

**_All the lives shine._**

**_This sky and the sea are playing_**

**_A blue sound… The aria of the stars._**

**_If I stay as myself,_**

**_Then nothing willbreak._**

**_Even on the nights when I can't see the constellations._**

**_I'm getting closr to you. The time is coming._**

**_Just a moment in love._**

_She rested her hands on her hips and tapped her foot to the beat of the music._

**_Ai yori fukai omoi_**

**_Nanatsu no umi de umareta_**

**_"Saigo no negai" ga donna ni_**

**_Ookikute mo akiramensai_**

**_By a feeling stronger than love_**

**_I was born in the seven seas._**

**_No matter how big the "Last wish" is_**

**_I won't give up._**

_She noticed that Len and Rin were enjoying the music also and it made her happy._

**_Watashi wa watashi no mama no_**

**_Tsuyosa o shinjito itai_**

**_Daijoubu. Machigatterai._**

**_Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono_**

**_Just Moment in Love._**

**_Bless! Starry… Tonight_**

**_Bless! Starting… Tonight_**

**_I want to believe in the strength_**

**_Of me staying as me._**

**_It's all right. You're not mistaken._**

**_The feelings aimed towards you are real._**

**_Just a moment in love._**

**_Bless this starry night._**

**_Bless, it's starting tonight._**

_The music stopped and everyone cheered. Rinto and Lenka had put the twins down so they could clap. Rin tackled Akemi down with a hug while Len face palmed. "You were great, Akemi!" Rin cheered, smiling down at her._

_Len walked over to the two girls that were sitting on the floor and kneeled beside them. "That was wonderful, Akemi," he said, smiling._

_Rin hugged her tighter. "We should hang out tomorrow and play some games," she said._

_And that sentence was the first of many that made them such good friends._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Len's POV**

While I was laying on my bed thinking of how we met Akemi, I heard her practicing her singing. She was only a few rooms down but her voice sounded like it was next door.

"Len?" I heard my twin sister call my name and I sat up looking at her sitting on her bed. We still shared a room because we couldn't stand to be in separate rooms. I think it has something to do with being twins.

"Yeah Rin?" I asked, looking at her.

She sighed and shook her head. "You've been laying there for half an hour listening to Akemi sing. Just go talk to her or help her practice her singing or something," she said, looking at me.

I blushed and looked away. "I wasn't listening to her sing. I was just laying here looking at the ceiling," I lied. I don't even know why I thought I could even get away with it mostly because she knows when I lie! She's my damn twin so of course she knows when I lie!

She glared at me and I winced. "Don't lie to me, Len Kagamine! We all know that you have a crush on our favorite redhead so why don't you just grow some balls and tell her!" she snapped, standing up and walking over to me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and started to drag me out of our room. "Are you a man or a mouse?"

I glanced up at her and gulped. "I'm a mouse," I said but it was more like a squeak though.

We stopped in front of Akemi's room and I gulped again. "Well, be a damn man and tell her," I heard Rin say as she walked back to our room.

I groaned and looked at the door. "Here goes nothing," I mumbled as I rapped my knuckles on the door.

"Come in~!" I heard her sing and I smiled. She always song when she had the chance, mostly when she was bored, and I couldn't blame her. Her voice was like an Angel.

I sighed and opened the door. When I looked in, I saw Akemi laying on her back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, and humming. I cleared my throat and she looked my way. "Hey, Ake," I said, using the nickname I gave her.

She smiled widely, jumped off her be, and hugged me. She always did this when I entered her room or any room. I think Rin rubbed off on her. "Len~! Thank God you're here! I was so bored by myself!" she whined, pouting a little.

I chuckled and put my hand on her head. "I thought so. You only sing that long, without stopping, if you're bored," I stated, smiling at her. I saw a faint pink paint her cheeks and she hid her face in my chest. "Ake, What's wrong?"

She shook her head and hugged me tighter. She was always like this when she was scared. When she was about to perform with us for the first time, she was so scared that she clang to my arm. I didn't mind but I was worried about her.

I sighed and closed the door. "Ake, you know you can't lie to me. What happened?" I asked her, leaning against the door and wrapping my arms around her waist. She just shook her head again and I could feel my shirt getting soaked. I lifted her chin up and saw tears falling down her cheeks. She only showed this side of her to me. "Who was it this time?"

"N-Natsu," she sobbed, burying her face in my chest.

I rubbed her back as she sobbed into my shoulder. This was a routine for whenever we were in her room; She hides her face in my chest, I figure that something is wrong, she tries to lie, I wrap my arms around her, she starts crying, I ask which guy asked her out, and she tells me. It's always the same thing every day. A guy asks her out, she says no, then they say hurtful things to her.

I sighed and rested my chin on her head. "What did he say?"" I asked, closing my eyes.

I felt her shake her head and grip the back of my shirt. This only meant it was something even worse. "Akemi, what did he do?" I asked, pulling her a little closer.

"H-He said that my p-parents never wanted me a-and that I'm a t-terrible singer a-and that everyone h-here hates me!" she sobbed, tightening her grip on my shirt.

"Ake, you should already know that's a lie so why are you that upset?" I asked, playing with one of her braids.

I felt her tense up and I opened my eyes to look at her."He.. He tried to rape me, Len," I heard her whisper as she cried more.

My eyes widened and I tightened my hold on her. I felt her turn or head and heard her sniff. "L-Len?"

"Did he?" I muttered.

She shook her head and smiled. "I kinda kicked him in his crouch and ran back here," she said, giggling.

I smiled and chuckled. "You are a violent one, Akemi Tsubasa," I teased, letting her go.

She let me go and backed up. "Well, I have to protect myself from all the idiots out there," she said, giggling.

I nodded and put my hands in my pockets. "Well, just be careful tomorrow at school. I have a feeling that Choukichi will try something tomorrow," I warned her.

She sat on her bed and looked at me. "If he does I will have all you with me this time. You're the only one here that knows about this," she mumbled, sighing. She fall back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

I shrugged and looked at her. "You're pretty, smart, great at singing, nice, caring, funny, sweet, and attractive," I said out loud by mistake. I blushed and covered my mouth.

If you didn't know by now, I have a huge crush on her-Rin and the others say I'm in love with her. Every day I try to tell her but whenever I get the chance either someone interrupts us or I start thinking about what could go wrong. Like if I confess to her, what if she says no like she does to all the guys that ask her out or she doesn't feel the same way? It could ruin our friendship or she wouldn't talk to me again!

"Y-You really think so?" I heard her ask.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked it! I know that it isn't that good but this is my first time doing it in a characters point of view. Now, there may be about 5-7 chapters then I'm going to put Akemi and Len together. After that I will be doing FanFictions with Len and RIn together. Some will be with them as twins others will be them as best friends. I hope you will read them. Oh and before I forget, it only mentions rape in this story there actually isn't any so don't worry.


End file.
